Songs for the Middledistance Runners
by Kaesteranya
Summary: Assorted drabbles, sometimes happy and sometimes sad, sometimes het and sometimes very gay, for Allen, Rabi and Kanda, with the occasional appearance of Linali for great justice. Small warning for the occasional piece with implied smexing.
1. Treat Him Like a Lady

**Treat him like a lady. **

_Theme taken from 31 Days for July 21, 2006._

"Ne, ne, ne! Allen, wanna know what'd REALLY piss Yuu-chan off?"

"…Uh. I was kind of hoping to avoid doing that."

"Aw, c'mon! It'll be fun!"

"…"

"Please? Pretty please? Pretty, pretty, pretty please?"

"All right, all right! What do you want me to do?"

"Be nice to him! Open doors to let him pass first, offer him your place in line at the cafeteria, compliment him on his hair or eyes or something!"

Allen stared. Rabi grinned. Three hours later he tried it, and his reward was a slap to the face and a blushing young samurai for the next two days.


	2. How painful dreams can be

**How painful dreams can be unless you know they're merely dreams.**

_Title taken from the 31 Days theme for March 19, 2007._

They would kiss like they were trying to devour each other, to mingle breath and sweat and want and need within their mouths, to better taste it. He did not like submitting to anyone — submitting was a sign of weakness — but the touch of the other Exorcist was often enough to weaken his knees, to make the thought of being pushed down unto his bed and stripped of his clothes and defenses seem desirable.

He always fought back no matter how much he wanted it and his partner always fended him off lightly, airily, as though he were a petulant child who didn't know what was good for him. The other Exorcist liked to trace a path from his lips to the tip of his sex through kisses — with each touch, the other would murmur something over his skin, almost like a prayer. He never could understand what was being said: he'd always be completely gone by then, lost within the heat of his own body.

Morning would always come too soon, leaving Kanda awake and flustered in an empty bed, counting another day thousands of miles away from wherever Rabi was.


	3. At the sight of the kilin

**At the sight of the **_**ki-lin**_

_Theme date: February 11, 2006._

_Done for a prompt from a friend: "everybody here wants you". Set in the earlier parts of the manga, just before Allen arrives at the HQ of the Black Order._

* * *

"Oh! Somehow, I knew you'd be up here."

She ended up right beside him in a light kick of her heels and a small flurry of dust; it was, overall, a perfect landing. She noticed his look, but smiled anyway. The fading glow of her Innocence deepened the color of her eyes.

"And there goes the Trademark Kanda Scowl." She addressed him in that sort of berating tone that mothers used with children, or older siblings used with their bratty younger brothers or sisters. "I had to have _some_ way of getting up here to see you."

"…I'm busy."

"Really? I couldn't tell"

He frowned but didn't answer. She plopped down with a small, satisfied sigh, and arranged her limbs, her hair, and her skirts with that sort of careless ease that was the trademark of the female species. She held the distinction of being the only Exorcist that didn't completely piss him off just by breathing (she only did that sometimes, on particularly bad days), but he had no intention of letting her realize that. He had the feeling, though, that she already knew, and that was why she was the only person who dared to approach him whenever she felt like it. He chose to pretend to be more annoyed than he really was to try to throw her off — his pride demanded no less.

"I heard my brother talking on the phone with General Cross. I think we'll be getting a new Exorcist soon." She leaned back on her elbows, looking up at the stars. That night was one of those rare occasions where the weather around headquarters wasn't dismal as hell. "I wonder what he or she will be like."

"It won't matter if he's weak."

She chuckled. "I knew you'd say that. Anyway, I better head back… I have a feeling that my brother has chosen to take a nap rather than do paperwork tonight."

Before she left she made sure to berate him for missing dinner. He pretended to ignore her, and later took something to eat in his room.


	4. A light called you

**A light called you**

_The title of this fic is taken from the 31 Days theme for October 7, 2006._

_

* * *

  
_

Kanda will never tell Rabi this, but he likes him best when he's set against some sort of light, be it the ill illumination within the Dark Order headquarters, or the sun itself. Everything about the young Bookman is radiant, from his hair to his eyes right down to his smile – every inch of him makes Kanda's stomach do the sort of flips that they're not supposed to, because they're the sort of turns that can't ever be solved by eating or doing any other thing that would normally dispel a distinct and uncomfortable sensation of that fashion. Every chance look or warm word makes him think of odd things, things like what it might be like to take those words from that mouth with his own lips, or what it might be like to feel those eyes on him as he touches himself.

Kanda is supposed to be a person who will let no one close to him, who fights to protect his solitude – Rabi, however, makes him almost consider the possibility of throwing that all away for just one bed and one moment.


	5. Ridiculous romantics

**Ridiculous romantics, I am judging you silently.**

_The title of this fic is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 22, 2008._

_

* * *

  
_

"Rise and shine, sweetheart."

Kanda Yuu decides that he is never, _ever_ going to get used to cracking his eyes open to blinding sunlight and Rabi's equally blinding smile. There is also that not-so-small issue of just how hot the redhead looks, with the "just woke up" look written all over his face, but Kanda, because he has pride the height and length of the Dark Order's main headquarters, will never admit to it, even if someone was holding him at gun, sword or spear point.

"Do not call me 'sweetheart'."

"I'll stop if you're going to stop blushing."

And at that moment Kanda feels the distinct need to skewer the smiling idiot. A husky laugh from behind him is enough to distract him, along with the one pale, naked arm that snakes over his shoulder and around his chest.

"Good morning to you too."

Allen Walker is very cheeky for someone who was just fucked over, quite literally, by Rabi the other night. On one level, however, Kanda knows that thinking along that line makes him a bit of a hypocrite, since Allen wasn't the only one who Rabi attended to.

Suffice to say, he instantly regrets thinking along that line at all. Rabi, as if subconsciously reading his mind and subconsciously attempting to embarrass him/piss him off further, chooses that very moment to lift Kanda's hand to his mouth and start sucking on his fingers. "Don't you think it's nice?" the Bookman asks in between licks. "This whole business of waking up tangled together and totally naked, I mean."

"It'd be a whole lot nicer if we didn't have to get up at all," Allen idly remarks, rolling unto his back and attempting to pull Kanda with him. Kanda holds his ground. When he speaks, he speaks stiffly, enunciating each word in order to show how very displeased he is with both of the idiots in his company.

"I am going to do my morning meditations and neither of you are going to stop me unless you want my sword down your throats."

It isn't until Kanda has gathered up the shreds of his dignity and stepped (stumbled) off their bed that Rabi chooses the moment, yet again, to be completely insufferable.

"…What sword?"

Kanda sends him a look that's angry enough to wither the skin off bones and slams the bathroom door shut behind him.


End file.
